1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to drill bits and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for passive and active updrill protective and cutting features for oil field tools such as roller cone drill bits.
2. Description of the Related Art
When drilling in formation with unconsolidated, highly abrasive sand formations, the legs of drill bits are subjected to the abrasive cuttings being drilled, the high sand content in the mud, and the sand particles along the borehole wall. Improvements in the shirttail and motor hardfacing and/or a combination of compacts have helped to limit the accelerated wear from occurring to the outer diameter of the legs in the normal (i.e., downward) drilling mode. However, a need exists to help protect the upper leg surfaces above the transition edge (such as compensator areas) from excessive wear, especially when back reaming is performed.